


Wrong number, right thing to do

by paranoidangel



Category: Press Gang
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny and wrong numbers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong number, right thing to do

"Lynda?" Kenny frowned upon hearing the voice on the other end of the phone. “I didn’t call you.”

"I know." Her tone was smug. "I had the line re-routed."

He sighed. "Lynda, you can’t stop me from going to Australia."

"Oh, can’t I?"

He had to admit it was hard to stop Lynda doing anything she didn’t want to, but he hated to leave it like this. "Come and see me off at the airport." When she said nothing he added, "Please?"

"I’ll think about it." She slammed the phone down.

Kenny hoped she would forgive him for leaving.


End file.
